Truth or Dare JELLICLE STYLE
by ShegoRulz
Summary: The Jellicles have a wild game of Truth or Dare. This can't be good...Submit your truth/dares for any cat! T, just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH OR DARE – JELLICLE STYLE!**

**So, this will be a little crazy, but what fic of mine isn't? Submit your truth/dares in reviews or PMs if you want First chapter will be those lovely Jellicles getting into the game! **

**Disclaimer: Ha. Hahahahah. **

"You know what we haven't done yet?" The Rum Tum Tugger smirked, batting his brother Munkustrap on the shoulder, "Got the whole tribe to play Truth or Dare."

They were by the giant tyre, Tugger sunbathing on top of it and Munkustrap watching over the Yard. The silver tom bristled slightly as he glared up at the reclining Tugger. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because it would get completely out of control. I'm the Jellicle Protector, you know! I need structure."

"Sometimes," Tugger huffed, leaping to his feet, "I can't believe we're related."

"You and me both."

"You're boring!"

He shrugged with a smirk, "Demeter doesn't think so."

"That's because SHE'S boring!"

"Whoa." Munkustrap held up his paws and gave his brother a pained look, "That stings."

"Suit yourself, mighty Protector. I'm going to ask Dad about the game."

"Don't you dare. Father's busy, he really doesn't –"

"Ooooh, truth or dare?" Old Deuteronomy's head randomly popped up from inside of the tyre, "That sounds like great fun!"

"Thank you, Dad!" Tugger grinned, seemingly unsurprised by his Dad's weird entrance – probably used to it since an early age – "I know!"

"But..." Munkustrap flustered, then sighed, "Well, I suppose...if it's supervised. I'll get the others."

"You do that," Old D commanded, "I'll just go and get my favourite cushion so I'm comfortable." **(My 'Stupid Old D Adventures' explain about the cushion. I really need to write a new one of those...) **And with that, Old D popped his head under the tyre again.

"I thought he lived over there." Munkustrap gestured wildly and Tugger shrugged.

"Maybe he wanted a change of scenery..."

**30 MINUTES LATER!**

"Why are we doing this, again?" Bombalurina huffed to a patient Demeter. The tribe was in a large centre in the middle of the Junkyard, most of the cats bouncing up and down eagerly to play this apparently 'great' game.

"I don't know. To support our mates?" Demeter responded to her best friend tiredly, clawing the ground. "I really don't understand why _Munk _agreed with this..."

"Trust me, Dem, none of us do."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"I – nothing."

Demeter glared at the scarlet queen, then turned her attention to Munkustrap, who had walked into the middle of the circle.

"Ok, he addressed everyone, "For reasons beyond my control, we're playing Truth or Dare. Somehow Old Deuteronomy was taken with the idea and...well, we're playing it. Just keep in mind that we're Jellicles and need to stay in control of our actions and..." He trailed off, holding up a bottle in his paw, "I guess we spin this and see who's going first."

"How _thrilling." _Jennyanydots threw away her knitting, "I wonder who it'll be?"

The bottle spun and spun around and all the Jellicles hardly dared to breathe as it slowed on...

"Bombalurina!" Munkustrap exclaimed as the attractive queen froze, "Truth or dare?"

"No way!" Bomba hissed to Demeter, "I didn't even want to –"

"Bottle landed on you, Bombs." Demeter replied slyly, "Now answer him."

"I...I..." Bomba hesitated, then huffed, "Oh, fine! Dare!"

"Me! Me!" Etcetera suddenly squealed, waving her arms around, "I have a dare for her!"

"Oh, boy..." Electra muttered form next to her hyperactive friend.

Munkustrap smiled at the bouncing queen-kit, "Yes, Cettie?"

A very mischievous grin had spread across the kitten's face, "I dare Bombalurina to SLAP TUGGER, so he'll hate her!"

Bombalurina snorted contemptuously, "I do that five times a day in our den, do I really need to do it _here? _Something else."

The Rum Tugger was shaking his head at his fan club and mouthing reassuring words along the lines of, 'I'm not hurt', whilst Mr. Mistoffelees hesitantly raised his paw.

"Can you do a lap dance for us, then?" He asked, then yowled in pain as his queen-friend Victoria whacked his arm.

"I would _love _to see that." Admetus nodded.

"And me." said Pouncival.

"And me." Added Tumblebrutus.

"And me." Said Old Deuteronomy, much to everyone's horror.

"Enough!" Munkustrap interrupted quickly, "I think lap dancing is a bit, well, pushing the limit and, uh –"

"Oh, no." Bombalurina smirked, "I said dare and I'm doing the dare."

"Oh, sweet Bast." The Rum Tum Tugger whispered hoarsely.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Submit your truth/dares, guys! Hope you enjoyed Shego x **


	2. Mania and Manes

**Well hello there! Thank you for the reviews, you lovely folks, I've included them in the chapter! That's a shout out to loveydovey14, Mistoffelees Fan-kit and Wombaat!**

**I haven't proof read it, because right now I need to be somewhere so I'm hurrying xD Just a heads up. But I think it's ok. Alrighty then, on with the dares!**

**Shego **

After a rather 'energetic' dance from Bombalurina (Jellylorum was horrified, Demeter covered her eyes and Pouncival wept) the Jellicles reluctantly settled back in their circle.

"Well..." Munkustrap coughed nervously, "That was certainly...yeah, you did the dare. Now..."

A golden envelope suddenly fluttered down from the sky, landing at Munkustrap's feet. He blinked, then stooped down to pick it up. "It appears we're being sent requests from the Everlasting Cat!"

"Oh!" Jemima gasped excitedly, "Read it, Munk!"

The silver tabby carefully opened the envelope, cleared his throat and began:

"_I dare Misto to use a magic spell to turn Tugger ugly for the rest of the game! – loveydovey14"_

The Rum Tum Tugger seemed to pale, "Ugly? What does she mean by...ugly?"

Mistoffelees smirked and rubbed his paws, "I suppose it's up to my own imagination."

"Bomba!" Tugger tried desperately, "You don't want a...an _ugly _mate! I'm the most handsome tom in the Junkyard and I demand –" He was cut off as a bolt of lightning was sent his way and he flew backwards, crashing into the old tyre in a puff of smoke.

His fan club of queen-kits squealed and leapt up, running towards him. "Tugger!" Etcetera shrieked, "Tuggie, what –"

The smoke cleared and the Rum Tum Tugger spluttered and coughed, trying to ward the hysterical kittens away. "A mirror! I need a mirror!"

"Oh...Everlasting Cat!" Electra's paws flew to her face, "Your...Your mane!"

The Rum Tum Tugger's glorious mane had vanished, as if it had been brutally shaved off. Tugger blinked back at the Jellicles despairing or thrilled expressions. "My mane? What's wrong with..." His paws immediately shot up to fluff up his prize winning mane, only to fall limply to the ground. "It's...It's GONE!"

"Oh, Misto!" Bombalurina laughed in delight, "You're the cleverest little tom I know!"

"I try my best." Mistoffelees bowed, "Tugger, stop whining. When the game's over I'll get it back to normal for you. In the meantime, who knows? Maybe you'll like being bald."

"This is...This is OUTRAGEOUS! DAD!"

Old Deuteronomy was chuckling too much to listen to his son's anguish, "I do like this game, Tugger. Good choice."

"I quit!"

"You can't quit," Munkustrap replied coolly, trying to keep the smirk from his face, "It was your idea, remember?"

Tugger opened his mouth and promptly closed it again, then roughly sat down in the circle again with his paws over his head to shield his shame.

"We have another dare!" Munkustrap said cheerfully, thoroughly enjoying himself, "For you, Vicky!"

The graceful white cat crossed her legs, "Really? It's not horrible is it?"

"_I dare Victoria to kiss Tugger's foot. – Mistoffelees Fan-kit" _Munkustrap winced, "I really don't know what to say about that, to be honest."

Victoria had gone into a fit of giggles, "This is...This is so weird!"

Tugger huffed, "She would be a lot more eager if I still had my mane. Come on then, Vic."

Victoria elegantly walked over and bent down, still giggling madly as her friends all squealed and clapped, before hastily kissing Tugger's foot. She squealed a little herself and practically ran back to the rest of the kittens, receiving a round of applause.

"Very nicely done." Munkustrap smiled, "And it seems we have another here...A truth!"

"_As a truth I'd like to know why Vicky ended up with Misto after doing the mating dance with Plato – Wombaat."_

Everyone looked at Victoria and Mistoffelees expectantly and they both seemed to blush. "Well..." Victoria stammered, "I was arranged to dance with Plato by Old Deuteronomy."

"Because they looked so damn hot together!" Old D broke in, "But of course, she was secretly in love with Misto, so –"

"So," Victoria continued, giving the Jellicle leader a small glare, "I did the dance but tried not to see it as a 'mating' one, because I didn't love Plato. I loved Mistoffelees. When it was over, Misto and I had our own private mating dance and –"

Plato had burst into tears, "And you didn't TELL me!"

"Oh Bast, Plato, I'm sorry –"

"I genuinely liked you, Vicky! We could have been so damn hot!" Plato covered his face and continued to sob. Mistoffelees winced and Munkustrap hastily moved on.

"Ok, thanks for being so truthful there...Plato, if you want, you can sit out for a minute...Good lad. Now, what else..."


	3. Chaos with Truths

**Well, here we are with chapter 3. Sorry for the break, but I was quite busy because...I SAW RAMIN KARIMLOO LIVE (aka the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera/Love Never Dies and John Valjean in Les Mis)! I know, I'm still fangirling. He was absolutely amazing and signed my programme. And called me DARLING. :') Ooook...Anyway...**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am VERY amused with some of you crazy people's ideas. I will eventually use all of them over the chapters, but in the mean time, keep 'em coming!**

"There's something wrong here, son." Old Deuteronomy grumbled to Munkustrap, just as another envelope fell from the sky, "I haven't been given a single dare. Or even a lousy TRUTH."

"I know Father, I'm sorry, I don't quite know what's going on here with the envelopes and – This one's addressed to YOU!" The silver tabby beamed as he shook the letter, "It's a truth!"

"Oooh!" Old D perked up, "Is it really? Is it good? Hurry and read it, I'm dying here!"

Munkustrap cleared his throat and read_: __"I want the truth from old Deuteronomy, how many wives has he actually had?"- Teatime1. _

"I won't read out the message at the beginning, Father." Munkus shifted, "Because it's quite...mean..."

"The bit abou' 'im bein' a pervert?" Rumpleteazer had snatched the letter effortlessly and was reading it next to Mungojerrie, "That ain't mean, Munk, that's true."

"Everyone, shut up a moment!" Old D boomed, "I need to think. I'm estimating, Teatime14, at around...well, I buried nine of them, so...yes, I think I had 12. They were all lovely."

Demeter mouthed an incredulous "_12?" _at her mate, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Good job, Father, you answered the truth. And now we have...Another truth, for Misto!"

"Everyone loves me on this game." Mr. Mistoffelees sighed melodramatically, "Ok, Munk, shoot."

"_Why is your tail long in the first part of the ball, but then becomes shorter for your song number?" – loveydovey14_

Misto wrinkled his nose, "Well, I thought that was obvious. I'm a magic cat."

"Yeah, but..._why _did you want a short tail?" Tugger prompted and Misto raised his eyebrows.

"I do a lot of awesome leaps in my song. I figured my usual tail, as gorgeous as it is, could get in the way. Plus, the short one kind of matches my sparkly suit when I funk up the magic."

"You ARE so funky," Victoria said dreamily, just as another envelope landed in Munkustrap's paws.

"It's...It's for me!" He coughed nervously, "About Dem!"

Demeter laughed, "Go on, then. It's not embarrassing, is it?"

"_Why do you love Demeter and how did your mating dance go?" – Lionqueen101_

"I've always loved everything about Demeter." Munkustrap said, slightly surprised at the question. The Jellicles all nodded at him, urging him to continue, "I mean, I liked her years before Macavity took interest in her. She's just...perfect. We feel safe with each other, we like the same things...She's beautiful..."

Demeter looked at him, her eyes softening, whilst across from her Rumpleteazer mimed being sick.

"As for a mating dance...That's a little personal, but...I don't know, it went well. It was nice and not, you know...raunchy."

"Raunchy?" Bombalurina spluttered, "Bast, Munk, of course it wasn't. You wouldn't know raunchy if it lap danced in front of you."

"Lap dance?" Jemima frowned and Jennyanydots quickly made a slicing gesture with her paw in Bomba's direction. She took the hint and quietened down, somewhat reluctantly.

"We could show you guys, I suppose." Demeter stood up and carefully walked towards Munkustrap until their noses were practically touching, "Couldn't we, Munk?"

"I –" Munkus stammered, "I – sure, I suppose –"

Demeter's smile widened as she held onto her mate's paw and he gracefully spun her outwards, then quickly back to his chest. Her paws glided down his torso before he lifted her up carefully, her right leg elegantly stretched as he lowered her into the splits. Munkustrap arched his back as she lifted her head and they nuzzled against each other, before finally enveloping the other in a kiss.

Victoria clapped eagerly and everyone else joined in with the applause except the Rum Tum Tugger as the couple returned to their positions.

"Seriously," he scowled, "that was so lame. Where was the beat? The party? The...raunchiness?"

"I told you it wasn't raunchy." Munkustrap frowned.

"I thought you were _lying, _to keep us on our toes! Heavyside." Tugger sat back, shaking his head almost pitifully. "I'll say it again, Munk, I can't believe we're related."

"Now, now, son." Old D held up his paws, "Munkustrap can't help that he doesn't know exactly how to be kinky."

"What –" Munkustrap began in frustration, but was cut off as his dad continued.

"I remember my tenth wife, my my...she knew how to party..." Old D zoned out, dreamily thinking of the fun he used to have, whilst in the background Munkustrap face –pawed himself.

**To everyone whose truth/dares I haven't used, I can promise you they'll be in the next update Please review!**


	4. You What?

**I've just realised something – it's been about a year since I discovered the magic and brilliance that is Cats. And my EXAMS ARE FINISHED. I think this is cause for a celebration with...an UPDATE!**

"Plato, stop crying. I have something in my paw that'll cheer you up!" Munkustrap said, trying to sound enthusiastic in front of the depressed tom who couldn't get anybody to love him.

The said tom wiped his eyes miserably, before shooting a triumphant glare at Mistoffelees. "Ok. Go on."

"_Why did you act so attracted (for lack of a better word) to Tugger during his number? – Mistoffelees Fan-Kit"_

"I refuse to answer that...absurd question!" Plato wailed, outraged that anyone would ask him a truth with _Mistoffelees _in the name.

"It's true, though." Tugger smirked lazily, "You're obsessed with my feet."

"Shut up. I am not."

"Then why do you always look at them?"

"Because..." Plato faltered, then burst out, "because they're TINY! It's unnatural to have such small paws! Look, everyone, look!"

The Jellicles all tilted their heads to get a better look at Tugger, who sheepishly pulled his legs away from their gaze. "Even if they are tiny," he said quickly, "they're tiny in a really sexy way."

"Oh, yes." Old D nodded, "Agreed. I used to have sexy feet too, you know..."

"Right!" Munkustrap said hurriedly, "Well, perhaps we should move on...Someone wants us to get the old bottle out again!"

"Grea'!" Mungojerrie beamed, "'Cos me and Teaze 'ave loads...Lemme get moiy sack –"

"That won't be necessary, _thank _you." Munkustrap said firmly, "We'll play this game respectably from NO stolen items. Asparagus, if you please..."

Asparagus nodded importantly and spun the traditional bottle. It finally slowed to a stop at...Jennyanydots.

"Oh, dearies!" The Gumbie Cat said happily, distracted from her knitting, "Well, well...To liven up the party, how about a dare?"

Mistoffelees was whispering to Victoria, a mischievous grin on his face. She giggled in surprise at what he was saying, shook her head – still chuckling – and eventually raised her paw.

"Yes! Victoria," Munkus smiled kindly at the innocent queen – kit, "Do you have a dare for Jenny?"

"Yes, Munk," She replied, grinning, "I do!"

"Ah, bless her soul." Jellylorum said fondly as Victoria cleared her throat.

"First of all, what's that you're knitting, Jenny?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, this thing, dear? It's a nice sweater for old Gus, to keep him warm at night..." Jenny said, beaming, "Yes, it's quite a simple pattern, really...I'm thinking of giving it some 'retro' colours, to be funky..."

"Ok!" Victoria said, snapping Jennyanydots out of her knitting fantasies, "Well, how about giving it a word to spice it up a bit?"

"That's a good idea!" Jenny said eagerly, "And what word were you thinking of?"

Victoria burst into peals of laughter and crawled over to whisper it into the older cat's ear, who gave a small squeal of embarrassment.

"Now, Victoria! I couldn't...I couldn't possibly! Why would _you say that?"_

Mistoffelees cracked up laughing, clapping his paws, "Oh, come on, Jenny! It's only four letters!"

"Starts with F..." Victoria chimed.

"And ends with K!"

"Allllright!" Munkustrap half yelled in desperation, "Everyone, I wanted to keep this game _clean! _Now settle down!"

"I think the game stopped being clean when I had to do a lap dance!" Bombalurina said snippily, her arms folded, "Let's move on. I want some action."

"Well, there's one here for your mate, so who knows?" Munk smirked, reading the new envelope.

"There's no point. With no mane, I really don't see the attraction."

"He's BEAUTIFUL!" Etcetera screamed and the kittens resumed their laughter.

"_I dare Tugger to sing a High School Musical song- one of the girl ones- with choreography – beatlesxlove"_

"That crap does NOT deserve to be called a musical," Tugger huffed, standing up and stretching, "But, if you insist..."

"I BELIEVE IN DREAMING. SHOOTING FOR THE STAAARS!" He leapt up and down, high-kicked and shimmied up against a perplexed Jellylorum. "Baby to get number one – YOU HAVE TO RAISE THE BAAAARS!"

"Oh..." Old D whispered, "My ears..."

..."Work our TAILS OFF everdaaaay!"

The kittens were leaping up and down and grooving, whilst their favourite tom continued to work his magic, pelvic thrusting and swinging his hips.

"Yeah we're gonna BOP BOP BOP, BOP TO THE –"

"NO!" Old D shouted, "We are NOT going to bop to the top, we're going to move on before the Everlasting Cat claims me now. Munkustrap!"

Munkustrap blinked, coming out of his horror-filled trance, "Yes, absolutely, Father! Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer – this one's for you!"

"_I dare Jerrie and Teazer to talk with posh English accents until you get bored of making them do it! Oh and can I have a hug from Jerrie? ;)- Mungo'sLittleTeazer"_

"Oh, SCORE!" The two calico mates high-fived each other.

"First off," Mungo called to the sky, "'Ave an 'ug on me." He opened up his arms, "Roight, you're welcome."

"We learn 'eaps o' accents livin' in Victoria grove!" Rumpleteazer said eagerly, "An' posh is one of our specialities!"

"Absolutely, my dear." Mungojerrie grabbed her paw and kissed it, "And how are you, this evening?"

"Oh, I am simply splendid, my good fellow. You are looking rather handsome tonight."

"Oh, please," he waved his paw, "Stop it."

"Hey!" Jemima giggled, "Those are really good, you guys!"

"Why, thank you, sweet child." They replied in unison.

"Yeah," Admetus nodded, "That could get annoying..."

"Let's see how long you two last, then!" Munkustrap said with a smirk, "In the meantime, we have several truths from a LoveyDuck932..."

**Apologies on the shortness. And if I've mistaken any lyrics from 'Bop to the Top', please forgive me because I haven't seen HSM in AGES xD I swear I will get all the other truth/dares in the next chapter and Revenge of Macavity will be updated soon!**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers and readers. You're great! **


	5. That Damn Cushion

**I'm ba-aaack! And I've got so many awesome reviews on this, which make me HELLA HAPPY! Some may not be in order, so I hope that's ok...**

**Oh my Everlasting Cat, I'm so excited, because I'm seeing one of my new favourite musicals tomorrow – AVENUE Q! I can't believe it! AAAAAH! Who else likes the show? Rod/Nicky for the complete win! I can't wait. So please review this chapter to keep me occupied tonight, seeing as I won't be able to sleep anyway :3 Ah, I'm such a musical theatre nerd.**

"_Jennyanydots, what is up with you and your oh-so-hidden crush on Bustopher Jones? Are you a thing with him, or Skimbleshanks?_

Tugger, how long have you been playing the bagpipes?

Old D, what would happen if you lost your favourite cushion to Macavity? (Because we know you love that thing.) Also for Old D, was Grizabella one of your wives and that's why you sent her to the Heaviside as opposed to Gus, who looks like he's already half-dead?

Misto, why don't you sing, like, AT ALL? You have a really nice voice. It's a shame it doesn't get recognized." – LoveyDuck932

"Blah. Long." Munkustrap muttered to himself, "How in Heavyside did so many people get interested in our game?"

"It's simply splendid, Munkustrap." Rumpleteazer folded her arms, "Show some courtesy and appreciation."

"I..." The tabby faltered, then found himself nodding, "You're right, Teazer, my apologies...Ahem. Jenny?"

The Gumbie Cat was busy staring dreamily at the flower Bustopher Jones had given her at the Jellicle Ball (it had in fact died since then, but that didn't stop her from parading the brown, crinkled plant around loftily) and raised her head. "Hmm? Sorry?"

Munkustrap repeated the first truth, slightly impatiently, and Jennyanydots immediately looked startled as Skimbleshanks gave a moody cough.

"Oh!" She laughed dizzily, "Oh, dear, I'm obviously, completely happy with Skimble. I mean, he rides trains. Then again...BJ is rather attractive –"

The other queens all wrinkled their noses and shook their heads pityingly so that Jenny faltered again.

"Is...Is that just me?"

"You called him BJ," Skimble looked disgusted, then proved it by adding, "I'm disgusted."

"Skimble, you know you're the only tom for me!"

Skimbleshanks dramatically stalked away from the circle, leaving quite an awkward silence. Jenny looked after him for a moment, then glanced back at the rest of the Jellicles. "He gets stressed sometimes. It's perfectly ok."

"Good job old Bustopher is out about town." Jellylorum said dramatically, "Otherwise it could turn into a love triangle!"

"Oh!" Jennyanydots exclaimed, looking quite delighted at all the sudden excitement circling around her, "You honestly think so?"

"It's obvious Bustopher has a thing for you, Jenny." Her friend confirmed, nodding vigorously, "So...How will you play it?"

"Stop, stop, I need to think. Pass me my knitting." She commanded, "And Munkus, dear, do carry on. I hope I answered that in the best possible way."

"Actions speak louder than words," Demeter muttered, then gestured for her mate to continue.

"Well, it's all on my brother." Munkustrap said heavily, "Tugger. Bagpipes."

The Rum Tum Tugger preened before his adoring fans, "Well, my Dad will tell you that I always was extraordinarily musically talented. I came across the Bagpipes about five years ago when Munkustrap and I (back when he was fun) were grooving around Glasgow. They were on this junk pile and I picked them up...The rest is history."

"You drove us mad with that insane playing." Old D grumbled, "Two o'clock every morning listening to 'Scotland the Brave' is enough for a wise old leader like myself to throw my body down the Heavyside stairs."

The Jellicles gave horrified gasps and he waved his paws impatiently, "Figure of speech, guys, I'd never do that. Can I answer _my _question now?"

"The floor is yours!"

Old D pompously cleared his throat, "I'm glad humans are paying attention to me, I have to say. I mean, it's good to know I'm seen as admirable from _all _angles. But for Cat's sake, LoveyDuck932, I'd never be stupid enough to lose my cushion to Mac..."

There was a loud crash of thunder and the lights went out, squeals of shock echoing around the Junkyard. Insane cackles followed suit and they just made out a dark shadow leaping away holding...

"...avity." Old D finished in a whisper, then promptly burst into tears. "OH MY EVERLASTING CAT, WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME A BREAK? You don't send me to the Heavyside Layer, you gave me the most uncomfortable damn coat in the universe –"

"I think that answers that." Munkustrap murmured, before loudly shouting, "Father! Please! You still need to answer the truth about Grizabella!"

Old D sniffled, wiping his eyes, "No. I wouldn't tap that with a stick."

"Do you mind?" Demeter said, outraged, "That's my _mother!"_

"Fine. I wouldn't tap yo' mamma with a stick." Old D said angrily, as he folded his arms and sulked, "I just felt sorry for her and her song was...touching. Plus, I like listening to Gus and secretly laughing at his lame stories."

Jellylorum gasped slightly, "Deuteronomy! You surely don't mean that!"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry." Old D swung his head suddenly to the elder queen, "Or am I?"

"Father, perhaps you should lie down," Munkustrap suggested uneasily, "Obviously, the loss of your cushion has triggered many painful emotions –"

"Certainly, old chap." Mungojerrie agreed, "Why don't you return to your bedside and sleep the shock away?"

"That's really getting annoying." Pouncival grouched at the calico criminals, "Stop it."

"I will politely refrain from telling you to bite me and I hope you get an unpleasant dare instead." Mungojerrie replied snootily, turning away from the tom-kit as Old D struggled to his feet.

"Tell me if I get another dare!" He warned, before slouching off dejectedly to his den, just as Mistoffelees raised his hand.

"Yes, Misto?"

"I would just like to say that I'd love to answer the truth, but I don't actually...have an answer."

"Sorry?"

"I just didn't get the opportunity to sing that year, did I? I was too busy dancing. We all take it in turns."

"That was a fine response."

"Oh. Right." The magical cat nodded, "Cool. Carry on."

"We have a dare this time!" Munkustrap said happily, glad to be moving on to some more excitement, _"__I have a dare for Jemima, I dare her to go up to her crush and kiss him, then see what happens!" – Lionqueen101_

Jemima blushed furiously, "Oh, no! No, I couldn't!"

"Aw, Jem, go on!" Etcetera said eagerly, bouncing up and down, "Please!"

The kitten, still a bright shade of scarlet, hesitantly rose to her feet, "You'll hate me!"

"No, I won't! Do it!"

A steady chant of, "Do it!" began to echo around the circle as Jemima, on trembling paws, headed nearer and nearer...

She quickly, embarrassedly launched her lips at Pouncival, giving him the slightest of kisses, before hurrying back to her seat. Everyone stared at her in astonishment, except Pouncival, who dreamily lifted his paw to where her mouth had been.

"My...brother?" Etcetera asked incredulously, "Ew!"

"I can't help it!" Jemima wailed, mortified, "He's so...funny and cute and –"

Pouncival chuckled, rubbing the back of his head to scratch the fur, still with a slightly dazed expression in his eyes. "Really?"

"Oh, the poor kit!" Bombalurina sighed heavily, "Jemmy, you can do better!"

"I don't want better." Jemima whispered, "If Pouncival likes me, then..."

"I do." The tom-kit said instantly, then blushed as well, "I...Yeah. I really like you."

Jemima blinked her widened brown eyes at him in surprise, before leaping at him again to give him a big hug. They both giggled sheepishly as everyone 'awwed' and 'aahed'.

"Something for me now! Something for ME!" Munkustrap's excited yell caused all the Jellicles to glare at him in annoyance for interrupting the cuteness. "From loveydovey14! I...I..." He faltered and turned slightly pale, "I need to – and I quote – give Rumpleteazer a big ol' smooch on the cheek."

Rumpleteazer grimaced, "I thought you were a gentleman, Munkustrap."

"And_ I_ am currently courting with this fine queen." Mungojerrie added with a slight scowl.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter added in surprise, "Kiss...Rumpleteazer?"

"I didn't write it!" He said desperately, " Why WOULD I write it?"

Rumpleteazer huffed in annoyance and witheringly beckoned him over. "Please, make it quick, my good tom."

Munkustrap sighed and dragged his feet over. "Sorry, Dem. But... a dare is a dare..." He leant in quickly and pecked Rumpleteazer on her cheek, but she coughed expectantly. "Dear Lord, _what?" _

"I believe that dare said to _smooch." _She replied with a smug smile, angling her face, "That was rather pathetic."

Munkustrap groaned and leant in again, even licking her cheek for good measure which caused Mungojerrie to give a warning growl. Why was it always him?

**Please review! :D x**

"**If you were gay...That'd be ok...I mean, 'cause HEY! I'd like you anyway!"**

**-Nicky, Avenue Q**


	6. Singing, Dancing and a Wild Munkustrap

**Well, good evening! (It's evening here in the UK! Woop!) I had this overwhelming urge for an update, so here you go!**

**Avenue Q was so badass. In the Money Song, Princeton was THIS close to me and my friend. THIS close. **

**Oooh, LoveyDuck932, how was Fiddler on the Roof? :D **

"We have some more truths from LuckyDuck932!" Munkustrap announced, "She loves us! LOVES US!"

There were a few unenthusiastic cheers from the Jellicles, which Munkustrap obviously took seriously as he beamed at them all.

"That's the spirit, friends! She has dares as well, but the truths are more calm and orderly, so I'll do those first. Alright!" He cleared his throat:

"_Etcetera, how long have you had an obsession with Tugger? Do you have anything against Bomba because of her relationship with him?Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, have you ever run into a Pollicle during a heist in London? Misto, what is up with how you got all mad at Munk during Jennyanydots song?" - LuckyDuck 932. _

"Tuggiiiiiie!" Etcetera squealed on cue, bouncing up and down and waving at the Maine coon. "I've loved him since, like, the day I was BORN!"

"It's true." Jellylorum said regretfully, "She'd opened her eyes for the first time just as Tugger swaggered past…Oh, if only he'd stayed at home and had no life like Munkustrap…"

"Hey," Munkustrap said with a severely wounded expression. "You always say you appreciate my hard work and care!"

"Oh. That's right." Jelly nodded vigorously, "Obviously, that's what I meant."

Rumpleteazer cleared her throat, "I believe my mate and I have a request for a truth, Munkustrap? Splendid!"

Mungojerrie smiled in agreement, "Now, a disgraceful Pollicle? Unfortunately, my beloved and I _have _ran into one. I naturally fought him off with my manly strength whilst Rumpleteazer proceeded to escape with the heist. It all ended rather well - I made sure he never crossed our path again and we successfully brought home our loot!"

"Oh, the joys of being a rogue!" Rumpleteazer added with a dreamy sigh.

Mistoffelees suddenly stood up and pointed accusingly at Munkustrap, "That REMINDS me!"

Everyone turned their shocked eyes to the conjuring cat as he continued, "You PROMISED me that I'd get to sing a song, Munk! And all of a sudden, you were singing about Jenny!"

Munkustrap squirmed uncomfortably "Well, you see, we were kind of on a schedule and -"

"I never had the chance to express my VOICE! I was all ready to perform and the opportunity was taken from me without my _knowing!" _

"That's because no one cares about you." Tugger spoke up, only to have another lightening bolt hurtled at him.

"Whoa, Misto. You have issues." Old D, who had randomly come back - who even knows/cares why? - stopped fluffing up his mane in order to voice his own opinion, which in all honesty no one was that bothered about anyway.

"Uh…" Munk struggled, "I obviously cannot apologise enough, Mistoffelees. Next year! I promise!"

Mistoffelees gave him a warning glare, before slowly sitting back down. "You better, Munkustrap. You better…"

Munkustrap, who was beginning to feel rather intimidated and exhausted, continued to read the golden envelope. "LuckyDuck932's dares! We like dares, right?"

"_Well, how about somebody does something from an EPIC musical- Phantom of the Opera! I dare a tom (you pick, whoever makes you laugh the most) performs "Music of the Night" with the queen of their choosing (although seeing with Jemima would be funny because her original actress was Sarah Brightman and originated the role of Christine). I'm sorry, I've been in a very Phantom mood-lately. I blame my sister.I dare Munkustrap to do something crazy. Like, dance like an idiot in front of the older tribe or make out with spontaneously with someone. He's WAY too serious and needs to relax. If not him, how about Coricopat & Tantomile? They seem like they need to loosen up, ! And I would love to see Misto run around with a cape for the rest of the game."_

He blinked and immediately felt faint. Crazy? Him? He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something crazy at ALL! Unless eating a rat instead of his usual high-protein mouse one day counted? Oh, Bast, he wasn't cut out for this…

"This is it!" Jellylorum suddenly shrieked, causing everyone to jump, "Gus! GUS! It's his chance to relive his shining glory once more!"

Jenny clapped her hands together in excitement, "Yes! Get him out here! Jemima, stand up, dear, in the middle of the clearing."

Jemima blinked but obediently did as she was told, fidgeting with a mixture of nerves and boredom as Gus the Theatre Cat was practically dragged out from where he'd been sleeping in his den.

"Whut?" He half-yelled (deaf as a post) to Jelly, who was propping him upright and shoving him into the middle of the circle, "Music of the Night, you say?"

"Sing for us, Gus!" Jelly beamed, sobbing with pride as she scampered back to her seat.

Gus swayed slightly, suddenly starry eyed as he held onto Jemima's paws. _"Night time sharpens…heightens each sensation…" _His dry voice soared through the Junkyard until he broke off in a fit of coughing, before ploughing on in obvious enjoyment, "_TURN YOUR FACE AWAY, FROM THE GARISH LIGHT OF DAY!" _

He'd put his paw on Jemima's face and shoved it away, causing her to squeak slightly in alarm. He then covered her eyes. She squeaked again.

"…_Help me make the music of the…night!" _

He bowed as low as his dodgy hip would let him to a huge applause. Old Deuteronomy was even wiping away tears, whimpering about how beautiful the song was as Gus was carted back off to his den for a well deserved lie down.

**(A/N: Now, I truly ADORE Phantom. In fact, I saw it on Saturday night and I'm still hyperventilating from the sheer awesomeness. HOO BOY.) **

The only one who wasn't clapping was Munkustrap, who was still panicking about how to act crazy in front of all his peers. Making out was completely out of the question, especially with his beloved Demeter right here! Oh, oh, oh, NO -

"I must DANCE!" He yelled suddenly, trying not to pass out or something from the sheer terror of what he was about to do as he burst into some truly horrific dance moves that even Rihanna would've been repulsed at.

They all stared at him, equally horrified, before Electra stood up and began to clap to the terrible auto-tuned disco beat that had appeared from nowhere. Soon everyone had joined in whilst watching their Leader grind against the TSE car and attempting to copy the 'Mamma do the Hump' move, which went down a treat with the queens.

Meanwhile, Misto had fashioned a cape and was prancing about in synch with Munk's dance moves. All in all, it was a successful envelope indeed.

The dancing had reached its peak when another golden letter fluttered down, causing the random music to abruptly stop and Munkustrap to trip over his own paws, which he attempted to disguise as he picked up the letter, a smile still on his face at the true 'craziness' of what he had done! He was WILD! That was, until he read…

"_I dare Munk to do the cinnamon challenge!" - Jojoberry_

Oh, sweet Bast. Being wild really wasn't what it was cracking up to be.

"Someone fetch me a spoon…"

**Oh, poor Munky. He really can't catch a break, can he? We'll see how he gets on with that dare and much more in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. All The Single Toms

**Hello my Jellicles! Thanks so much for your suggestions. I love them ALL. Trust me, I'll get them out there, but forgive me if it takes some time. I honestly didn't expect this game to get so popular, just like Munkustrap! We have quite a lot of stuff in this one though, so hope you like!**

**So, I was feeling a little down because I just officially finished my Avenue Q fic ('Loud as the Hell You Want', if anyone's interested, which you probably aren't) and when I pressed the 'Complete' button I was feeling somewhat at a loss. So I wrote the next chapter of this nonsense. Hooray! **

**Oh, and I love how you guys like my portrayal of Old D. I don't know what it is with me, but somehow I can't take him seriously…My bad. **

"Munk! Munk! Munk! YAAAAAY!"

The Jellicles ceased their chanting and squealed excitedly as Munkustrap downed a whole tablespoon of cinnamon, proceeding to cough and retch violently in a cloud of brown-y, gold-y…stuff.

"WATER!" He managed to gasp out, which no one really understood considering he was scratching his tongue at the same time, "WATER!"

Alonzo, always at hand and feeling rather important, plonked a bowl of water by Munkustrap's paws and the tabby practically fell into it face-first. Another golden envelope fluttered down, highlighting some new requests. As Munkustrap was obviously occupied, Alonzo - feeling SUPER SUPER important now - hurried over to fetch it and read:

"_Have old D do a sort of mating dance with... Tugger!" - Moonstone13 _

Old D, who had been busy laughing at his suffering son, suddenly glanced up in alarm and croaked, "In…Incest?"

The Rum Tum Tugger winced, attempting to fluff up his mane before realising that he didn't have one any more, thanks to Mistoffelees. "That's so WRONG, Moonstone13! _Augh!" _

Old D crossed his arms defensively, "Well. Someone's being a bit disrespectful. I'll have you know I'm a complete _catch _in the feline community. Look at my coat."

Everyone paused and admired their Leader's coat, nodding to themselves until Tugger interrupted.

"That's not the POINT, Dad! Note, I said _Dad. _Because you're my _Dad." _

"Well," Munkustrap wheezed, clambering back to his feet so Alonzo had to dejectedly sit back down, his reign of importance over, "Moonstone13 said it had to 'sort of' be a mating dance. So you guys can dance but not…do anything…" He honestly couldn't believe he'd said that sentence. Wow, was this night completely crazy.

"Hmmmph." Tugger muttered in agreement, springing up to his feet. Old D, who was not quite as agile, had to take a few more attempts before eventually getting up.

The old Leader sidled up to Tugger and swung his arms around a bit in what was obviously meant to be a dance move. The Rum Tum Tugger closed his eyes in embarrassment, before mirroring Old Deuteronomy's actions somewhat half-heartedly. He kicked out his leg. Tugger did too. He moved to the side. Tugger followed. He twirled in a circle. Tugger hesitated, then obligingly did the same.

Old D sniffed emotionally as he beamed at his son, then wrapped him in a hug and swung him around the Junkyard, much to Tugger's sheer horror.

Eventually it ended and Tugger detangled himself and rushed back to Bombalurina, whilst Old D waved cheerfully at him and sat back down. There was a heavy silence, broken by a few squeals from the kittens as another envelope fell.

"_I dare Victoria to dye herself bright green with puce polka dots." - AryaTheElf24_

Victoria blinked nervously, "I, well, my coat…it's just so pristine and perfect…"

Mistoffelees nudged her gently, "Well, if you want, I can turn it by magic, so it's not permanent."

Victoria glanced at her mate before giving a small sigh, "I really don't want to turn down a dare, so…" She winced, "I - I guess. Ok."

Misto spread out his palms, muttering a spell under his breath which went something along the lines of: _Here is Victoria, what a good saint. Please dye her coat with green and pink paint. _**(A/N. Pretty proud of myself for making up that spell. You can tell it took me ages, can't you?) **

There was a bright flash and suddenly, Victoria was standing in the centre of the Junkyard, her perfect white coat a disgusting green colour with massive polka dots on her face and paws. As everyone gasped at seeing the usually gorgeous queen-kit looking so crap, Victoria burst into tears before dramatically running away, most likely to join wherever Skimbleshanks had stalked off to. If it went on like this, there'd be no players left in the game.

"Oh dear…" Munkustrap muttered after her, uncertainly looking at the rest of the Jellicles. "Uh…Mistoffelees…Are you sure it's not permanent?"

"It'll wear off after a couple more requests." Misto stated uneasily, obviously too afraid to go after his queen - friend. "So, I guess…we should really move on."

"Right." Munkustrap agreed, quickly retrieving a new golden envelope and hurriedly opening it.

"_I dare Bombalurina to stop flirting with the toms for the rest of the game!" - jojoberry _

"Well, that's an easy one." Bombalurina rolled her eyes, loftily folding her arms. "For one thing, Tugger's bald now, Munk is taken with my best friend and Alonzo just isn't important enough. Moving along!"

The three mentioned toms all blinked at her ruthlessness and then Alonzo crawled off to cry, knowing that deep down inside he'd never be as important as Munkustrap, no matter how hard he tried.

"_Okaay...so...I have some questions for the , who are your parents?Tugger, who do you like better: Mick Jagger or David Bowie?Misto and Victoria, are you siblings?Also, I have a dare for Tugger: I want you to go to the tallest junk pile, so EVERYBODY in the entire yard can see you, and do the Single Ladies Dance. With Deuteronomy and Bustopher Jones doing the backup dancing." Beatlesxlove _

"My parents…" Jemima murmured, scratching her ear. "Well, some people say my Daddy is Macavity, but I don't like to think about that at _all. _My Mummy is Demeter, though! And I think Munk wants to adopt me, because I'm apparently adorable."

Munkustrap nodded affectionately. "Yes. That's true. Let me adopt you, Jemima!"

"Whoa, Munk. One day at a time." Demeter said quickly, before her mate got overly emotional. "I told you we were looking into that, dear. Patience."

"Right." Munk replied dreamily. "Of course…Tugger?"

"Mick Jagger!" The Maine coon shouted randomly, hugging himself in delight. "Just…_Jagger! _He's so HOT!"

"Gay." Mistoffelees muttered to himself.

"Whoa, Misto, are you homophobic?" Old D challenged. "Because that's _wrong_. Tugger, I'd just like you to know, that as your Father: If you were gay, that'd be _ok!" _**(Sorry, couldn't help myself.)**

"I am NOT gay!" Tugger exclaimed, glancing nervously at an angry Bombalurina.

"And I am NOT homophobic!" Misto said defensively, before hurriedly adding, "Furthermore, Victoria and I are _not _siblings! We're mates!"

Old D glared at him suspiciously. "Alright. I'm letting you off. But if you ever insult my gay son again -"

"Dad, for Everlasting Cat's sake, I'm NOT -"

"Well, I don't think your dare is going to do your straightness justice." Munkustrap spoke up, trying not to laugh. "That is, if you're up for it, Tugs…"

"Of course I'm up for it!" Tugger shot back furiously, leaping to his feet and clambering up the tallest junk pile effortlessly. "I'm the king of the pelvic thrusts! I've GOT this! Dad! Bustopher!"

All of a sudden, funky music began to play out of nowhere as Bustopher Jones and Old D waddled up to the bottom of the junk that Tugger was standing on with their hands on their hips. (Jennyanydots began to feverously fan herself with the flower, whilst praying that Skimble wasn't lurking nearby to see her so turned on.)

"And if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Tugger sashayed his hips, doing some hilarious hand gestures which really weren't doing his questionable sexuality any favours.

"Whoa-oh-oh!" Old D and Bustopher chimed in, mirroring the waving of their paws sassily.

"You tell 'em, BJ!" Jenny cried out ecstatically, bouncing up and down and clapping along to the music.

"'Cos if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it…" The song continued and all three of the cats turned to the right and did this truly strange dance move with their arms, which kind of resembled them mowing the lawn or punching someone shorter than them.

The music abruptly stopped as the divas posed with their paws in the air and their hips tilted to the left, because they were truly fantastic. The Junkyard exploded with applause - the majority from Munkustrap and Jennyanydots - whilst half of the Jellicles wished they could bleach out their eyes.

"_I dare Coricopat and Tantomile to say the most embarrassing thought they've ever read!" - eld mcm _

The mystic twins straightened up in unison. They had previously been keeping out of the foolish antics of the other cats and had resided to the darkest corner of the circle to potentially be out of harms way. Luckily enough, they hadn't been chosen to do anything ridiculous and this was actually quite a decent question.

"Probably when we read our female owner's mind." Tantomile said smoothly, glancing at her brother to receive a nod of his head. "She was waiting for her husband to come home from work…"

"And she was thinking up 'moves'." Coricopat finished with distaste. "Moves to…well, shall we say, _please _him."

"Forget embarrassing." Tantomile shuddered, "It was scarring. I can't look at her at all anymore without feeling nauseous."

"Agreed." Coricopat murmured with a grimace. "She wanted that man _bad." _

"Well…" Munkustrap hesitated, clearing his throat, "great! I mean, it must've been bad for _you, _but, ah, good answer! I guess. Um…Next envelope!"

"_I have a dare for Demeter: punch Bomba in the face." - littlemissdemeter _

"Now, really! Violence?" Munkustrap tutted. "And from _Deme?"_

"Yeah." Bomba nodded. "I mean, no offence, Dem, but you couldn't hit a mouse if it was standing right - HOLY BLOODY SHIT, OW!" The red queen broke off with a yelp, clutching her face where Demeter's paw had whacked her mercilessly.

"Now, _really?" _Demeter mimicked with a smirk, "_Language?" _And with that, the badass golden cat licked her paw, ready for the next truth or dare.

**A/N: Wow, a badass Demeter. Please review! :-D And if by some chance you DO want to check out my Avenue Q story, just click on my profile! Much love, guys! **

**~Shego~ x **


	8. Drunk Times with a Rabbit

**Gosh, it's been a while :-O Sorry, fellow Jellicles! I've been so swamped with exam preparations (bleaaugh) but I'm off to Switzerland tomorrow and I wanted to do an update! There are dares in here that I've been literally dying to do (I do them in order, which explains the wait) so FINALLY! :D Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Valiya: Welcome aboard! Your lovely comments really made my day ****J And of course you can read some of my original work! I just need to spend some time editing and stuff, but I'll get it to you! Thank you so much! **

**Oh, oh, oh, and thank you jojoberry for reading some of my Avenue Q story! Glad you're liking it so far! :D**

"Um, guys, someone needs to find Victoria…" Munkustrap called out nervously, waiting for the white queen-kit to reappear from wherever it was she was sulking. "Mistoffelees, could you…Tell her that the colour isn't _that _bad…"

Mr. Mistoffelees simply clicked his fingers and Victoria was instantly next to him, looking positively awful with her pink and green coat. She burst into yet more tears and Munkustrap tried desperately to shut her up.

"No, no, Victoria, listen! You'll like this one, I swear!" He cleared his throat, and quickly read:

"_I dare Misto to turn himself into a bunny and sit in Victoria's lap until he gets a truth or dare again." - Shounengirl13_

Victoria immediately stopped wailing. "Wait. A bunny? OMEC, I've always wanted a bunny! Do it, Misto. Now."

"No way in hell."

"Don't use that language, you twat, and do it." Old D yelled loudly, startling everyone. "I WANT A RABBIT TOO. Why do I never get nice things?" He whispered to himself, averting his eyes to the sky. "Why?"

Misto took a deep breath, muttered something about how degrading his life had become, before turning into an adorable black fluffy bunny. Victoria squealed in delight and grabbed him, forcing him down into her lap.

"Oh, you're so pretty…" She beamed, stroking the Mistoffelees rabbit, who was trying to make a desperate bid for freedom whilst another envelope fluttered down into Munk's waiting paws.

"_Loving it! Time for a dare...or two...well...Three actually! I dare Demeter to end every sentence she says with 'in bed' until her next turn, I dare Old D to shave that wonderful beard off and I dare for Teazer to ride on Jerrie's back like a horse round the whole circle And a truth to go with it for Jennyanydots, What's with the thing for 'BJ' is it because you like a cat with a bit of 'meat on his bones'? And would you ever leave Skimble for him (bloody hope you don't!)" - FrozenUnD's_

"What?" Demeter looked startled. "But that's completely ridiculous!"

Everyone stared at her expectantly and she blushed bright red, before whispering, "…in bed."

"And there's no way I'm shaving this beard off, lady." Old D joined in furiously, "I _earned _this beard! Beards don't grow in a day! You can't just -"

"It's a dare, Father." Munkustrap pointed out hesitantly. "And, well…you agreed to this whole game…"

"Yeah, Dad." Tugger snorted. "Look at me. I have no mane anymore because of a dare. The least you can do is shave that useless amount of hair on your face off. It also looks really tacky."

"But…" Old D whispered traumatically. "I…It's my life…"

"Hey." The Jellicles all said at once indignantly, glaring at their Leader.

"Oh, right, yeah. You guys. You're pretty important. But not as important as my beard."

"Do the deed, Deuteronomy." Demeter handed him an electric razor solemnly, before adding with a laboured sigh, "…in bed."

Old D sniffed miserably, looked at the razor and turned it on in a sudden burst of anguish. Everyone held their breaths as the wise (?) old cat brought it to his face and in a fluid motion, shaved his whole beard right off.

There were many gasps, the loudest of all Old Deuteronomy's he stared down at the ground, threw his head back and sobbed. Nobody really knew what to do and none wanted to comfort him. Eventually, Demeter, possibly the only kind cat there, edged closer and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know it hurts." She said softly, then felt her soul die as everyone began to snigger. "In…Bed…"

"I demand a time out!" Old D managed to wheeze out as he clambered to his feet. "I must go…to my den…"

"Wait, Father, you've already gone to your den once, it's not really -"

"BITCH, I do what I want!" Old D turned around to holler at a stricken Munkustrap, then proceeded to hobble off to his den, still wailing his eyes out.

"Well, fellows." Mungojerrie spoke up doubtfully after a ringing silence. "I believe it is our turn to proceed in our dare?"

"Please…" Pouncival groaned. "Stop…Those accents…"

"Silence, young kitten." Rumpleteazer said snootily, agilely leaping onto her waiting partner in crime's back. "And good tom - ADVANCE! Onwards!"

Mungojerrie immediately began to run around the vast circle, with Teazer whooping in delight, until he slowed, panting.

"Wait…Prithee, wait a moment, dear queen…" he wheezed.

"Why? Are you insinuating I am perhaps to heavy for you to venture on?" Rumpleteazer growled threateningly, her claws gripping into his shoulder.

"Oh - no, no! Good heavens, I would never dare think such a thing, my love!" Jerrie said hurriedly, continuing to scurry forwards even though he felt one more step would end in sudden death.

Eventually they returned to their spot in the circle and Rumpleteazer leapt off before Mungojerrie collapsed in a heap to receive a smattering of applause.

"That is most undignified." Rumpleteazer huffed, moodily sitting down next to him again. "You ought to be ashamed."

"I…am…" Mungojerrie gasped back. "Sincere…apologies…"

"You are forgiven." Rumpleteazer pecked him on the lips and helped him return to an upright position.

All eyes were now on Jennanydots, who looked fairly terrified. "Well - ahem." She chuckled nervously, "Now, dearies, we've been through this! Skimble and I are for keeps! Even…even though he's ventured off somewhere in a bit of a mood…Now, of course, BJ is drop dead sexy, and I do like some, ah, 'meat' on a tom, but…"

Jellylorum looked at her expectantly. "Go on…"

"Everyone KNOWS I like trains too!" The Gumbie Cat exclaimed desperately at everyone's unimpressed expressions. "Honestly! Skimble, I know you're out there, so listen to me - I LOVE YOU."

"Next!" Munk yelled hurriedly in case Jenny began hyperventilating or something.

"_OK, I have a 'truth' for Tumblebrutus: Why is it in the opening number you sing in a deep bass voice, but for the rest of the musical your voice is higher? And for dares: I dare Tugger to wear a kilt and play "Call Me Maybe" on the bagpipes; I dare Mistoffelees to make Bombalurina ugly for the rest of the game; and I dare Munkustrap to drink a whole bottle of rum!"_

"Well. Finally noticed I exist, HUH?" Tumblebrutus yelled loudly, flinging his arms out. "I think this is honestly my first mention. Bitch of an author." **A/N. My bad, Tumble.**

"So, so…My bass voice…Don't you think it's kind of hot? I was using it to attract the queens." Tumble turned to Etcetera with a wink, who wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And then…" He sighed upon seeing her reaction. "I realised it just wasn't working. So I resorted to my _normal _voice, which is high pitched and stupid and a waste of everyone's time." He let a tear fall as his voice wavered.

"Yeah, whatever." Tugger spoke up dismissively and Tumblebrutus groaned in exasperation at his mistreatment, "Let's liven up this place a bit. MUNKUSTRAP - pipe me up."

"Oh, Bast…" Munk muttered grouchily, throwing his brother the accursed bagpipes as a truly terrible, auto-tuned song filled the air.

The queens all started singing along in delight, except for Demeter, in fear she'd have to end the line "and now you're in my way" with 'in bed'.

"Hey, I just met you!" Jemima bounced up and down energetically with a lustful look at Pouncival, "AND THIS IS CRAZY!"

"And here's my number!" Jellylorum sassily joined in, "So call me maybe!"

Tugger finished with a note that most likely didn't even exist and bowed to receive huge applause.

"That tune was most catchy." Rumpleteazer beamed, still swaying slightly. "Superb!"

While the song had been going on, Munkustrap had subtly tried to remove his dare from the envelope, or persuade Cori and Tanto to wipe everyone's memory so that he wouldn't have to do it, to no avail.

"It's Munk's turn!" Tugger yelled, pointing at his panicking brother, who was close to having yet another meltdown.

"I refuse!" He straightened up pompously. "I have already danced like a Pollicle possessed, done a cinnamon challenge and watched my Father shave his beard off! I'm putting my foot down with a firm paw!"

"But you just made Old D do his dare!" Bombalurina pointed out smugly and Munkustrap whispered a prayer to himself.

"Well…yes…But -"

"Drink this." Demeter handed him the bottle of alcohol, then whirled around in triumph to face the crowd. "IN BED! HA! There was nothing remotely dirty or rude in that sentence AT ALL! IN BED!"

Munkustrap stared at his queen-friend, who was beginning to look ever so slightly insane, then downed the whole bottle of rum, coughing and gagging. Oooh…it burned…but it felt quite…

He giggled, holding up the bottle. "Chee-ee-rs." He beamed, swaying on his feet. "I wanna PARTAY…."

The Jellicles stared at him in horror. What HAD they done?

**Oh, Bast, a drunk Munkustrap. Now the fun really CAN start. Please review!**


	9. Who's Impersonating Who?

**So, so sorry for the lack of updates, Jellicles! It's just GCSEs are dominating my poor little life D: But I swear to never, ever give up on any of my fics, so no matter the delay, I'll keep writing! I just hope you can bear with me! ): Revenge of Macavity (if any of you read that one) will be updated as soon as possible too! **

**Thank you, everyone, for your patience and you're lovely reviews!**

"Wella, wella, wella…." Munkustrap slurred, tripping up over his paws to retrieve a new golden envelope. He snatched it up and screeched, "WHAT'S THIS? IS IT A TRUTH? IS IT A DARE?" He opened it manically and although he was drunkenly deciphering the letter, the Jellicles managed to catch:

"_I dare Misto to sit in Tugger's lap for five questions (you're lucky I didn't say the whole game). Skimble, truth (if he comes back). Where did you get that handsome waistcoat and watch?" - loveydovey14 _

"THE DRIVER MADE MAH COAT FOR ME!" Skimble's delightful Scottish accent hollered from somewhere in the Junkyard (Jenny practically wept in pure joy to discover her mate was still lurking around, even though she was being a bit of a devious tart towards old Bustopher). "AND THE WEE DEAR RUMPLETEAZER GOT ME THE WATCH, WHICH I SINCERELY HOPE WAS NO' STOLEN!"

Everyone glanced at the calico queen, who cleared her throat nervously and gave a little laugh. "Oh, honestly, as if you would suppose a soul like myself would possibly do such a thing?" She waved her paw royally, though looked very, _very _anxious…

Mistoffelees - currently a bunny sitting in Victoria's lap - gave a small delighted squeak and scurried about with his paws. Victoria looked down with a frown, then her expression cleared. "Oh, that's right! Misto doesn't need to be my bunny anymore, because he's got a new dare! Run, Misto! Run free!"

The rabbit needed no more persuasion and with another squeak - which could have been heard as a small 'Presto!' - he was a dashing young tom again. He even twirled, because he was Mr. Mistoffelees and everything, though his face did fall a little as he clambered into a disgruntled Tugger's lap, moving around in order to get comfortable.

"Hi." He nodded at Tugger, trying to stay dignified. "Hopefully shouldn't be here too long, you know."

Tugger nodded back, in a macho way. "Sure, sure. Don't get too comfy."

"No, no. Munkustrap - Munkustrap…"

Munkustrap was sprawled out on the floor, singing to himself, completely unaware of the new envelope which had landed on his face. He looked ridiculous. "Herglugh?" He sat up, prising the letter away from his face with a dreamy expression. "Nnugh?"

"We have a new truth or dare." Alonzo pointed out importantly, desperately trying to muscle in once again in showing authority. "Shall I read it?"

"Pfft, NO." Munkustrap snorted, blindingly trying to open it. "God, Alonzo, chill, I got this bitch. What you doing, thinking you're _soooo _important? Huh? HUH?"

"This is getting out of control…" Demeter muttered, then grouching added, "In bed, yeah, yeah, whatever. Get over it. In bed."

Alonzo seemed at quite a loss, so - trying to control his sniffles - decided to go on a Talking Strike until he got the praise and respect he deserved. Not that anyone would probably notice that he'd gone mute…Gosh, life could be cruel…

"Ok, guysss!" Munkustrap cheered ecstatically, before slurring:

"_Truths:__-Macavity (if he joins the game): Even though you are evil, do you still love your father and brothers?-Bombaulrina: Did Tugger ever do anything embarrassing in bed? ;) __Dares:__-Tugger: I dare you to walk around random queens while scratching your crotch and saying, "damn these crabs really itch!"-Admetus: I dare you to do an impression of another player. Continue until someone is able to guess who you are impersonating." - Slytherin1595_

"Hold the phone!" Munk flapped his paws about in drunken despair. "Not -"

"MACAVITY!" Demeter did her trademark scream, quickly followed up by a miserable groan of, "In bed!"

The Hidden Paw leapt from behind the old TSE car with a triumphant yell and did several pirouettes of joy as he had finally received the recognition he'd been longing for since he'd spied on Tugger and Munkustrap from chapter one.

"Say it again, Munk!" Macavity did a pose like the Statue of Liberty for reasons unknown. "SAY THAT DARE AGAIN!"

Munkustrap - trembling from head to tail - managed to stutter out the dare once more.

Macavity took a deep breath, as if seriously contemplating the question. Tugger and Munkustrap (and Old D from where he was lurking in his den) held their breaths. Then…

"Lol. No." Macavity snorted, then strutted out of the circle, desperate to return later and cause havoc, hopefully breaking more hearts. Munkustrap's lips trembled and he struggled not to break down in tears, before Bombalurina helpfully butted in.

"There was one time." The red queen sniffed in distaste, fluffing up her mane. "Well, there were several times, but because of the young ones here, I'll keep it clean. We were getting really passionate and…and he _sneezed _in my face."

The Rum Tum Tugger put his head in his paws to hide his embarrassment while all the queen's of the tribe cringed.

Jennyanydots smirked. "Skimble's a perfect lover, you know. He'd never do a thing like that."

"I BET BUSTOPHER WOULD'NAY EITHER!" Skimble shouted from somewhere in the Junkyard again, evidently still seething with jealousy. Jenny hesitated, trying to come up with a dignified response at everyone's knowing glances, then decided that silence would probably be better as she cleared her throat and nervously tittered.

"Can I just interrupt here and say there's no way in Heaviside I'm doing that dare?" Tugger broke in furiously. From his lap, Mistoffelees nodded vigorously.

"I'm pretty relaxed here." Misto piped up. "So…"

"Duuuude." Munk fell to his knees with his arms outstretched for some reason. "You HAVE to! HAVE to!"

Tugger blinked at him doubtfully. "Wh -"

"I have one b-b-brother who doesn't love me!" Munkustrap wailed. "I can't have another one n-neglecting me too! Oh, PLEASE! For my sake!"

Tugger hesitated, then glanced at Mistoffelees, who shrugged tiredly. "Oh, whatever. Ok. Fine. But only because I'm amazing." And with that, Tugger roughly shoved the conjuring cat away from his lap and sauntering into the centre, composing himself with a few deep breath, before walking up to Demeter. The golden queen glared at him warningly but -

"They itch!" Tugger did manic pelvic thrusts, as per usual. "MAKE IT STOP. DAMN!"

This went on for several minutes as Tugger practically went up to every single queen, occasionally shouting the words "itch" and "oooh this is so bad!" until everyone felt nauseous.

"Enough, I can't take it!" Demeter shouted out, then furiously screeched, "In bed!"

"Is it my turn yet?" Came a whine from the crowd as Admetus was finally noticed, right next to Tumble Brutus (yet another reject). "I've been dying for this my whole life!"

"The game only started eight chapter ago, old chap." Mungojerrie pointed out unwisely. Admetus glowered at him.

"Why don't you shut your bitchin' mouth?" He challenged and Mungojerrie shrank back as the tom continued, flicking his head. "Because I'm fabulous."

"Are you impersonating now, or…?" The calico tom asked hesitantly.

Admetus held up his paw. "I make all the queen's cry. I don't need you to muscle in on my show."

"I'm really confused and ever so slightly bewildered" Mungojerrie whispered to Rumpleteazer, who shrugged back at him unhelpfully.

"Give him time, give him time. We'll get to the bottom of this character." Teazer mused, gazing at Admetus intently, who leaned back with a smirk as another envelope fell to the floor.

"_Oh my gosh! I laughed so much at this! I read it all on my phone so I was laughing aloud at work and other such places! Simply hilarious, my dear, as Mungo or Teazer would say! ;)ANYHOO! I have a dare or two (or three)! ;)I dare Munks to do his best impression of Tugger (both vocally and physically).I dare Tugger to show everyone (in interpretive dance) how he managed to get Bomba to succumb to his manly wiles.I dare Teazer to draw an EPIC moustache on Munkustrap (not that he needs it, he's amazing enough as it is! ;))" - rovalo _

"I'M THE RUM TUM TUGGER." Munkustrap hollered, dropping the envelope and doing insane-looking pelvic thrusts in random queen's faces, paws behind his head as he did so.

"I'm not feeling it." Electra hissed to a hyperactive Etcetera, who was dutifully squealing like a fan girl. "He's just…No, I'm sorry, I'm not remotely turned on."

"Oh, ssh, ssh." Etcetera waved a dismissive paw as Munkustrap crooned a '_And there isn't any need for ME to SPOUT it!' _"I'm so glad Munky's drunk. He's so much fun when he's drunk. He should CONSTANTLY be drunk!"

"This is so unfair!" Ademtus wept into his paws, "That's who I was trying to impersonate and nobody CARED! _I _was meant to be Tugger! It's RUINED!"

"Oh, so that's what you were doing!" Mungojerrie looked relieved. "Thank goodness, old chum, you were tormenting me!"

"Shut up!" Admetus sobbed and Mungojerrie once again shrunk back pathetically as Tugger forcefully shoved Munkustrap out of the way. The drunken tabby face-planted the ground as the Rum Tum Tugger, struck a seductive pose.

While Munkustrap was totally out of it on the floor, Rumpleteazer craftily withdrew a felt tip pen from her secret stash of stolen goods and took his chin in her paw with a devilish smirk. With true expertise she scribbled a handlebar moustache on the Protector's face, then hastily chucked the pen away and sat back as if nothing had happened. Munk, for his part, was completely oblivious in his drunken stupor - probably for the best.

"First…" Tugger was saying dramatically as he faced Bombalurina. "I sexily stroked my pelvis." He demonstrated with a flick of his wrist, then slowly lowered himself into the splits. "This move means I'm for keeps, baby." He purred, running his paws up and down Bomba's arms. She glared at him.

"Yeah, ok, I think they've -" She was interrupted as Tugger grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately, causing many of the kittens to burst into tears.

Tugger pulled himself and Bomba up and she high-kicked her leg before snuggling against his body. The both of them looked fairly content, until Admetus - in a fit of despair and fury - chucked the next envelope at Tugger's head.

**A/N: Apologies for any spelling errors. I was just so desperate to post this chapter, so if there are any hideously bad mistakes, I'm so sorry. X **


	10. Authors Note (NOT DROPPED)

**Hello everybody!**

**First of all, sorry for my absence, and sorry that this isn't an actual update. I just wanted to inform you that despite the hiatus, this story is NOT dropped, due to the fact that I made a promise to never abandon any of my fics (not that I'd want to, but y'know). This may sound totally stupid, seeing as it's a 'Truth or Dare' story, but if it's possible, please could we have a hold on any more requests just for the time being, so I have the opportunity to catch up with them all? Sorry, I suck :') **

**Also, I've been seriously swamped lately with all my GCSEs, but I saw Cats LIVE (!) on its UK tour on Saturday, which was the most magical and exciting experience for me, as I've only ever seen it on the DVD so it was a complete dream come true. Everything was incredible; the set, costumes, singing, dancing EVERYTHING! Not to mention Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were ADORABLE. I'm still hyperventilating about it as I write this, actually xD**

**Once again I'm sorry, and I hope you bear with me my lovelies. Your reviews mean so much to me and I'm glad you're enjoying this crazy ride so far. Expect an update (for the Revenge of Macavity too) shortly! Thank you!**

**~Shego x **


End file.
